The Eye of the Phoenix
by GreyWolfSyndicate
Summary: Dumbledore was killed from the topmost astronomy tower. But was that what truly happened? Read on as the ancient magic goes to work to rewrite everything we knew about Dumbledore, and how the Dark Lord was killed. Written by xXRisingHellXx, content owned by Ms. J.K Rowling, a wonderful author. Follow and Favorite to keep up with the story! - ;)
1. Thy Horcrux

Phoenix of the Feather- Written by xXRisingHellXx

My name is Harry Potter. I am old as I write this, old as my subject of the story was, in fact. I am married to Ginny Weasely. I have 5 children. And I know a secret that the whole of the wizarding world has never found out. I have a story that must be told, and time to tell it.

It was nearly noon as they walked down to the grounds. The sweltering heat of a telltale summer had already arrived, and Hagrid was busily working, digging trenches for something of which was unknown for the trio.

"Hello, Hagrid."

"Alrigh' there Harry? I was wondering whenever you was gonna come visit me"

"We've been busy, but that's not the point, er, how is grawp?"

Hagrid shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "The centaurs aren' likin him Harry. Their temper has grown sorter ever since that… well, you know, went through the forest and called em a bunch o' half breeds."

"Listen, Hagrid… We are really sorry about not being able to come, we're just too busy, and…" Harry trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Don' worry about it Harry. Shouldn' be askin' you to come out that late anyways, just keep your head down, focus on your work."

"Alright, we have things to do Hagrid; we may be around later today."

"Alright"

The three of them tromped out of the cabin and started back towards the castle.

"That went surprisingly well." Ron said, looking back at the pinprick lights of the cabin behind them.

"Yeah…" Harry said fervently. "I figured he would be a lot more angry with us over that."

"Will you lot hurry up?" Hermione had already reached the door, and in their conversation they hadn't realized all of the people who had moved past them. "The feast is going to start without us, damnit. I'm starving."

The great hall was magnificently prepared for them, and there was food piled high atop the silver ornated plates that were always set out for food. They sat down in their usual spots, and Hermione immediately began shoveling down food.

"You're not about to rush up to the library again are you?" Ron asked incredulously, piling potatoes onto his plate.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I'm going to have another go at finding out about Horcruxes. I might be able to get around Madam Pince and search the restricted section unnoticed."

Finishing the food, she got up and rushed out of the great hall, leaving Ron and Harry to stare after her. "She must really be intrigued, rushing out like that." Ron muttered, wiping his hands and staring at the doors that Hermione had just vanished through. "C'mon mate, lets head up to the dormitories and get the Cloak."

15 minutes later they were hurrying down the stairs to the library, where Hermione had not returned. "Damn its dark. _Lumos_." Harry muttered. The corridor that lead back to the restricted section was lit up by a brilliant ray of light, which showed a certain Hermione Granger hard at work over mounds of books. "Jesus… any luck?" Harry whispered, staring incredulously at the piles of books. "No, I've searched and searched, it's almost like someone came through here and… OH. Oh I'm stupid. Dumbledore probably has them all locked up!" She looked excitedly at them. "This means that Dumbledore KNOWS that V-Voldemort has horcruxes!" They exchanged glances.

"That might just be true… But why would Dumbledore want the memory then?" He sat, thinking. There must have been a separate reason for him wanting the memory, but why? And then it clicked.

"Maybe Voldemort created more than one… And Dumbledore has been looking for them! That's where he's been all this time!" He exclaimed excitedly. "He needs the memory to see how many Voldemort had. But why Slughorn?" He wondered aloud. "Come on guys, we've learned more than a book could teach us…"

The three of them returned to the dormitory and Harry climbed into his four poster bed, thinking. They had answered one question, and now had another. Why had Slughorn had anything to do with Voldemort? The words mulled over his mind as his blankets seemed to pull him into sleep.

Author's Note: This story will lead up to where Dumbledore dies, and will also lead to Voldemort's death. I will not put spoilers here, but this story is VERY much different to the original book. This contains the secret of Dumbledore's so-called "Death". Its good to be back everyone, and I will see you in the next chapter. :)


	2. The Phoenix Flies

Harry woke up next morning with a sharp jab of pain across the all-too familiar lightning shaped scar upon his forehead. He had woken at the same time as everyone else, much to his misfortune. Ron was already up, pulling on a set of robes and lazily picking up his wand off the desk. "Morning. Lets head down to the common room; she's probably been to the library already." Ron said with a yawn.

Ron's words proved true the moment they walked down the steps; Hermione had already come back from the library.

"There's not a single book in that library that gives any information on Horcruxes, I'm sure of it now. The best we can do is focus on getting that memory Harry." Harry looked down at his shoes, thinking.

"I suppose I don't have a choice. I'll take the Felix and have a go at it with Slughorn." He ran back to the dormitory, grabbed the tiny little bottle, and rushed back to them. "I suppose only a little bit will do the trick." He took a small sip of the potion, and…

Late at night he was heading back to the common room, only to be told off by the Fat Lady. He rushed up to Dumbledore's office and reviewed the memory with him, in which the time came that Dumbledore gave Harry permission to come with him on the next Horcrux hunt.

"Harry, you mustn't!"

"Don't be thick mate; you need it more than us!"

"SHUT UP!" Harry roared over the constantly chattering friends. "Listen, Dumbledore and I are leaving the school, we both know Malfoy is up to something and I will bet my broomstick that it will happen tonight. Take the Felix, Ron, or I'm going to jam it somewhere you don't want it. Hermione, watch over Snape's dungeon, we don't need him causing trouble either. If fighting breaks out, alert the D.A and try to take down as many Death Eaters as you can. I won't need it" He added hastily, looking at Ron's guilty face. "I'll be with Dumbledore, there's nothing to worry about." He allowed himself a minute to hide the lie that was written on his face. "If all goes to plan we'll be back by 11 or later. Remember what I said" He turned on his heel, cloak in hand, to sprint back to the great hall.

"There you are. Ah, and with that magnificent cloak of yours. Come." They Disapparated at the Hog's Head, and arrived at the ghostly cave where Dumbledore found the boat. And so Dumbledore began to drink…

 _ **Dumbledore's Point-Of-View**_

A staggering wave of pain crashed into his mind, blinding him, killing him. He could feel himself screaming but no sound came. He could feel himself bleeding but no liquid came from him. He was numb. The old professor could hear Harry in the distance, feeding his desecrated body the horrible potion. And then he saw it…

"YOU WERE DEAD!" He shouted to the man in front of him. "YOU'RE DEAD, YOU CANT HARM HER, OR ANYONE! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" But the man raised his wand. A light red gleam flashed across his eyes, as he screamed with mirth, but the laugh was not high and cold. He raised his wand, and the girl below him screamed as her back arched with pain, her wasted body writhing on the ground. He had to get his wand. He had to kill that man. He drove himself to a standing position, wrenching the wand from that wretched man, and bellowing the ancient command. " _Ancarcerogenua!_ " A sudden shadow, a shadow of a sword rising to strike, and the spurt of blood as the man was cleaved from hip to throat. As the man inched closer to death, his hand clasped upon the symbol around his neck.

"For the greater… good…" His head lolled backwards onto the pavement stained with his own blood, painted red for eternity.

Meanwhile, Harry was having a much more physical struggle. Dozens of Inferi were advancing on him, and it was all he could do to keep jinxing them down. " _IMPENDIMENTA"_ He shouted, but he stumbled back and the spell ricocheted off the roof of the cave, showering a few boulders on top of the Inferi. "That worked..." he muttered, scrambling back to his feet, before realizing that his feet were not on ground. He was being dragged under, and he choked in the last gulp of air he could before he was submerged. And then he saw the fire. He felt the hands release him, and warmth was spreading through the water. He kicked through the surface, and pulled himself ashore. Dumbledore was radiating a powerful aura, as fire whirled through the cave like the inner core of a supernova. The Inferi had retreated completely.

Harry staggered onto his feet, wand at the ready, but this was unnecessary. He turned to see the professor already bringing the boat ashore, and getting ready to launch it.

"Come, Harry. Our job is done." His voice was feeble, and fading.

They Apparated into the middle of Hogsmeade, and flew off towards the castle when Rosmerta alerted them of the Dark Mark. The astronomy tower was deserted completely, until…

 _ **Dumbledore's Point-Of-View**_

The door burst open, but it was not surprising to the old and wise professor. He lazily cast the body bind curse upon Harry. This was where everything mattered. This was where magic would be tested to the greatest extent. He felt his wand fly from his hand, off of the astronomy tower.

"Fancy seeing you here, Draco."

Draco had his wand pointed at Dumbledore's heart, very much in the act of murder. But the professor was unconcerned. Age had made him wise, and experience had given him the skills of not only dueling but mentally defeating his enemies.

"You and I both know that you are not going to kill me. You are not a killer, Draco.

"Oh really? Who is standing against a wall, cowering? Who has the wand?"

"I do, Draco. Your wand can do nothing against me, because you know that deep down you don't want to do this."

Loud crashes were sounding from below, and up rushed 6 Death Eaters, one who sent the wall caving in behind them.

"Well done Draco! Disarmed and weakened!"

"Do it!" The heavy lidded Bellatrix whispered menacingly. "Kill him now."

But Draco didn't move. Draco was staring back and forth between the Death Eaters and Dumbledore.

"Severus, the boy cannot do it. You mu-"

But Dumbledore had spoken once more. "Severus… please."

This was it. This was where magic would show its brilliance once more.

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

He had just enough time to look into Severus's eyes, knowing that this moment would haunt him until his death.

He felt the heat of the spell wash through his chest, felt his body fall, felt himself hit the ground, but no pain. He could still see. He could still breathe, but he did not want to. He needed time. And his wand.

He turned over, breath coming into his lungs once more, and almost immediately found his wand. " _Anpotrius_." A figure resembling him perfectly now lay upon the ground where he had fallen. He allowed himself a smile. Riddle would be sorry that he ever unseated him from Hogwarts, just as Fudge had.

What Voldemort had not realized was that ancient magic was at work to save the professor. The bond between Severus and Draco from the Unbreakable Vow had created more than just a vow, but had acted upon the most ancient of magic. Draco had no inspiration besides the threat of death to kill Dumbledore. Severus had acted in a way to save the boy from killing Dumbledore, and Severus truly had no intention to murder Dumbledore out of spite. Both acts were against the wizard's will, forming an ancient law of magic. Because the Vow was made over Draco, Severus was effected by it when he uttered the curse. His curse had no power to kill Dumbledore, because Draco did not want it to happen. The Unbreakable Vow had bound Severus's will to Draco's, and so Severus had no power to kill Dumbledore. And so he lived on, while the Dark Lord remained ignorant...


	3. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

Laughter. Wild, raucous laughter, high and cold, echoing from an innermost chamber of the Malfoy Manor. The old man was dead, killed by one he called a friend! The danger was no more. The path was clear.

"Come, Nagini, there is a meeting we must attend with Ms. Burbage…"

Harry woke with a start. It had been 2 weeks since the old professor had died. His scar had woken him on a daily basis like this, always raucous laughter and mirth. Whoever Ms. Burbage was, he certainly didn't envy her. He rolled over and stood up, stretching. Today was it. Today was the last day, the last day with the Dursleys. "About time…" He muttered.

 _In 2 hours or more, he had arrived at the burrow with Ron and Hermione, where they were preparing for the wedding._

"So what are we going to do?"

Ron was the first to speak since they saw each other. A long, ponderous silence followed his question.

"I'm going to finish what Dumbledore started. That's what he wanted, right? He wanted Voldemort defeated." He looked around at both of them, daring them to object. This was Dumbledore's living- and dying- wish. And he would carry it out, even if it cost his life.

 _Long transition: Ron and Hermione have agreed to come, and they are at the wedding._

It was the first bit of celebration that the families had had since last year. That is, until the Death Eaters showed up.

" _IMPENDIMENTA!"_

Harry recognized Dolohov as he was blasted backwards over a table by the force of his spell. He quickly spun as a curse sailed narrowly past his left ear.

" _Confringeo!_ " The table exploded, blasting 2 Death Eaters that were side-by-side trying to hex Mr. Weasely. He felt a familiar hand grab him and he turned away from the battle. "Come on, we need to find Ron, shit shit!" They ducked as a curse sailed past them, hitting one of the waitresses who keeled over without any sound. The Order of the Phoenix had finally arrived in full force, and a full on battle had ensued. "There he is, he's there dueling 2 Death Eaters come on!"

Harry pulled out his wand without a moments notice and flicked it towards the nearest table " _Arachneo!"_ The table was transfigured into a tiny spider, which Harry then pointed his wand at. " _Engorgeo!_ " The spider swelled to 10 times it's size, and began smashing tables, also smashing a Death Eater over the head and sending Ron running towards them, his face white with fear. "LETS GO!" He felt her turn on the spot, and they slipped into darkness.

 _TRANSITION: The trio arrived at number 12, Grimmauld Place._

"God, and I thought this place was musty before." Ron said, clearing off an inch of dust from a silver candle holder. It was true, dust had settled over everything since it had been abandoned, and strange noises were heard from distant rooms. "C'mon guys."

Harry tromped up the stairs, then stopped suddenly. Bold lettering was imprinted on the door to his right. _**Sirius Black**_.

With a feeling of exhilaration, he pushed open the door. Dust had layered but not squashed out the bright Gryffindor banners, and had lit up the room with their odd glow.

Harry bent down, and picked up the letter, only to see that it had been torn in half. He read through it, but saw something that quickly rallied his interest. Just in a tiny imprint in the top right hand corner. The imprint of Gellert Grindlewald.

He threw it back down. "What did he have to do with my parents?" He muttered, angry and confused once more. But no matter how he looked at it, it all traced back to Voldemort. Voldemort killed Sirius. Voldemort killed his parents. And, tracing it back, Voldemort killed Dumbledore. Voldemort ruined his life. There was nothing more to it besides that. And if he didn't kill him first, Voldemort would take his life as well.

 _ **Dumbledore's Point-Of-View**_

He strode back and forth, thinking. He must contact Severus Snape. If the boy was to destroy any Horcrux, he must have the sword. He must have the weapon. And if the boy was to have the weapon, then _he_ must travel back to Hogwarts, back to Severus. "Hmm…" He wondered aloud. "I wonder how Severus might react if I Apparate behind him…"

He appeared just in time for Severus to pull out his wand, ready to fire a curse.  
" _Expelliarmus"_

Snape's wand flew from his hand and landed on a pile of paperwork across the room.

"Come now, Severus. Even you should realize that I would disarm you before you managed to hex me." The color began to drain from Snape's face. He turned from a gray to a ghostly white color. "Who are you?"

"Ah, but I fear you know who I am. We discussed this, you must remember. But you seem surprised, Severus. You of all people would know that I would not allow myself to die so easily." He spoke calmly and collectively with each word. Severus turned whiter with each and every word, still staring at Dumbledore as though he was an illusion. Then better sense came to his head.

"You were dead. You fell from over a thousand feet off an astronomy tow-"

"Ah yes, of course it would throw you off. I took a leaf out of the boy's book, decided that a bond between 2 people could save me just as it did for him. And so I _am_ alive, Severus. Your eyes are not fooling you. And I am not here without reason; I am not here to scrutinize you for lack of skill in dueling, as you just showed me. We are here to talk about the boy, Severus. And you have something of mine, something of _his_ actually. But this does not concern me, Severus. I need you to re-enter my service once more." He looked over Snape's attire. "I must say, the Headmaster's robes look good on you. I am impressed."

"What do you request of me?" It was not Dumbledore who had the first word this time.

"I need you to give him the sword, Severus. But I need you to be anonymous. In the forest of Dean, there is a small, circular ice pool. Once again, a Gryffindor must show his courage to get what he needs. Place the sword in the pool Severus. But the way you alert him that the sword is there is up to your own brilliance."

"But when should this be done?" Severus asked

The professor gave him a long and piercing look. "When the three of them are on their last leg."

The professor swept his robes behind him, ready to leave. But, at the last second, he turned. "Don't give up hope, Severus. Don't give up on the boy. He will be our salvation." He turned on his heel, and was gone.

3 weeks later, Mundungus Fletcher was pinned to the ground by a house elf. All three of them had their wands out, and they were pointed at his head.

"So tell me, you thieving filthy scum, where is the locket you took from that room?"

The trio quickly put 2 and 2 together, and knew who had it. It was time to stop sitting in the sidelines.

"Alright guys." He quickly stunned and obliviated Mundungus. "It's time to take action."

He kicked Mundungus over on his side, and muttered " _Muffliato_ "

"If the old hag has it." He started with a rush of breath. "Then we will have to take it. _We_ ," He muttered as he stared at the pathetic Mundungus. "are going to infiltrate the Ministry." And with that, he kicked Mundungus unceremoniously off the front steps.


	4. Retaliation

**Retaliation**

2 weeks later, the trio had the operation figured out. It went smoothly, until the court hearing.

"Stupefy!" Umbridge keeled over, the locket was snatched by Hermione, and Harry quickly Stunned Yaxley in the back of his head. "Come on Hermione, it's done." But then the Dementors started to close in. " _Expecto Patronum_!" A silver stag charged down the Dementors that advanced on Ms. Cattermole, then reeled around to charge the rest of them. Things were not going at all in favor of Harry.

 _I'm going to transition from here, because this is a major timewaster and I want to get to the point of interest in this chapter. So, I'm going to transition this like I would a play._

 _Plot: The Forest of Dean, POV focus: Severus Snape._

The forest was eerie and quiet, as Severus Snape crunched through a dense piece of foliage. He was in search of the place that Dumbledore had mentioned to him not so long ago, the place where he would give the boy the weapon to help destroy his master. After crunching for a few more minutes, he found it. " _Incendio_." A small jet of flame melted a tiny pool in the middle of the ice hole, where he slid the sword silently into the watery depths below. " _Winterius_." Ice began forming where the pool had melted, glassing over the mirrored reflection of his face. And then everything came crashing down upon him. He had caused Lily Evans to die, caused James to die, cast their only son into a cursed life, and now the boy must die as well, he must die on his own terms. And he, Severus, would die too; die for his actions, his consequences for what he had done. Sobs racked his body; tears cascaded down from his sallow-skinned face. This is what he did with his life, killed his only true friend, the only one he had ever loved. He would die alone, not as she had. He was the hunter in the snowy vortex; the lonely traveler, lost in the storm. He pulled himself together, picked himself up from the underbrush he had leaned against. He dried his eyes, and picked up his wand, raising it. " _Expecto Patronum_." He barely made it, but the silver doe came bursting from the end. Tears dripped from the corners of his eyes once more. It was so beautiful… She was so beautiful, even when dead and gone…

"Go! Find him, Lily! Save your son, give him the weapon to destroy the Dark Lord! Ride again, my love! Ride again, to save your only living bloodline!" He cried out into the howling wind. The doe raised her head valiantly, and Snape saw the same look of defiant pride he knew to be hers. She charged off into the forest, sprinting gallantly into the wintery foliage. He fell to his knees, reduced to tears once more. He wouldn't let her son lose his life over his.

And once again, he rose from the ground, drying his eyes. This was his redemption for what he did; his chance to make her smile once more. He raised his head to look at the violently spiraling flurries of snow. Soon, he would be there with her once more. He would give anything to see her smile again… even his life.

 **Harry's Point-Of-View**

Harry was staring at the glimmering surface of the icy pool. The strange doe had disappeared, but it was not his focus now. A glimmering, ruby crusted hilt was floating below the calm, icy surface. Harry stripped down, and pulled out his wand. " _Diffindo_!" The ice split with a mighty crack that resounded through the forest. He took a fleeting glimpse at his surroundings, then drew his breath and dived in. The water was freezing, but then something else was too. And he caught only a flash of gold as the chain tightened around his neck. Then his vision went black.

"Harry? HARRY?!" A familiar voice had woken him, and was shaking his arm. No, not the voice, a hand. A familiar hand.

"Ron?" Harry sat up too quickly, causing spasms to rack his throat and back. But there was no mistaking the flaming red hair, and the tall, lanky form. He had the sword in one hand, and the vibrating locket in the other. "Yeah… I'm back." The two of them were quickly reunited, and Harry made Ron destroy the Horcrux.

"Okay Ron, remember, whatever is inside this locket will put up a fight. You just make sure that you stab it directly between the windows. Got it? Good." And Harry commanded the locket to open. The force blasted them off of their feet, and 2 smoky figures emerged from the locket.

" _How could I ever want someone as poor as you?"_ The voice was too sneering and horrible to be Hermione's. Her features were too curved, she was way too beautiful. Harry was powerfully built, with bulging muscles and a wand strapped with dragon hide hooked to his belt.

The two characters enclosed into a close embrace, their lips parting only for air. And slowly, as though it was an illusion, Hermione's hands dropped lower, and lower…"

A yell of fury brought Harry back to reality. Ron had charged forward, knocking Harry aside. His eyes had turned a furious scarlet, and a powerful green aura radiated from his form. With skills Harry had never seen before, Ron spun on one heel, sword held high above his hand, and brought the blade down diagonally through the vaporous forms, smashing the locket clean in two. A horrible, unbroken scream erupted into the silence, a scream that Harry heard from two places, as his scar felt like it split open, Voldemort screaming with pain as he keeled over, but recovered quickly, confused. Then Harry was returned to reality, where Ron was holding a bloodstained sword, and a shattered locket, breathing hard. The scarlet gleam had drained from his eyes, and he no longer had a radiant green aura surrounding his form. Harry meant to get up on his own but was pulled to his feet by Ron. He saw no hostility in his friend's eyes, only sorrow.

"I never knew, mate. I never knew how much she meant to you." Harry spoke, grasping Ron's arm and pulling himself fully upright. "I never knew that was how you saw her. I never knew that you saw her to be that beautiful." Harry cleared his throat, which was still hurting from where the locket had strangled him.

"Well, now you know." He cleaned the blade on a nearby rock. "Let's go."

And before he turned, he threw the locket as hard as he could into the cracked, icy pool.

So, by far, this chapter has had the most emotion since the story started. This chapter should be very moving, and gives insight to Severus Snape.

Just making a statement here, I will wait until the story has gotten more hits until i continue it. 400 hits would be nice for the next chapter. 360+ so far.


End file.
